The touch technology, when applied to a smart terminal, enables a user to operate the terminal only by means of gesture operations. As such, a traditional mechanical keyboard is not necessary, such that man-machine interaction is simpler and more direct. The touch technology may be categorized based on the induction principle into: resistive touch technology, capacitive touch technology, surface acoustic wave touch technology, and optics touch technology. At present, the capacitive touch technology is most commonly used on the smart terminals.
A capacity touch panel (CTP) operates based on current induction of a human body. When a user touches the CTP, due to the electric field of the human body, a finger of the user forms a coupling capacitor with a working surface, and a series of touch operation functions are implemented by detecting the capacitance value of the coupling capacitor.
The capacitive touch technology may also be categorized into surface capacitive touch technology and projective capacitive touch technology. At present, the projective capacitive touch technology is more widely used by the smart terminal manufacturers. In the projective capacitive touch technology, upper and lower electrodes are refined to a matrix distribution, and are cross-distributed along the X axis and Y axis to form a capacitor matrix. When the finger touches the electrodes, capacitance variations at the touch position may be detected by scanning the X and Y axes, such that the touch position of the finger is calculated, and hence a series touch operation functions are implemented.
However, during use of a smart terminal, the screen of the terminal may be wetted, such that all the functions of the touch operations are hard to be implemented or some damages may be caused to the terminal. Therefore, it is necessary to disenable all or a part of the touch functions to prevent mis-operations caused by accidental touches, or close some power supplies in the circuit to prevent short circuit, for example, power supply of the USB.
Accordingly, it is urgently desired to provide a wet (moisture, or water) state detection method and apparatus, after a touch panel of a terminal is taking in water or flooded, to selectively adjust the touch functions, or close a part of power supplies in the circuit.